


[Art] Addicted

by will_p



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gift Art, Gift Work, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ciel Phantomhive
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Un'illustrazione per la fanficAddicted.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	[Art] Addicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XShade_Shinra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/gifts), [LittlePierrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePierrot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Addicted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177986) by [LittlePierrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePierrot/pseuds/LittlePierrot), [XShade_Shinra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra). 



> Ho dovuto lottare con matite, gomme, scanner, photoshop e la mia palese incapacità di disegnare, ma alla fine tadaaan, un gift! La fanfic si sarebbe meritata un disegno molto più sexy di così, ma giuro, l'ho fatto col cuore. Autrici, spero di non avervi deluso troppo ♥
> 
> [[Reference](https://www.deviantart.com/azizlaswiftwind/art/Self-Practice-Sleeping-721227404)]

> _Ciel lasciò che gli sfilasse i pantaloni, sospirando dolcemente di liberazione nel non sentirsi più costretto dalla stoffa. [...]_
> 
> _Gli occhi, dall'insolito colorito rossastro, di Sebastian sembravano accarezzare quella pelle tesa e madida, colta da fremiti._


End file.
